


Gideon ships it

by Aii



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bloodlust, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aii/pseuds/Aii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her bloodlust kicks in, Sara looses control. Len has to keep her from hurting someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gideon ships it

When Vendals Army blindsinded them, it was too late to react.  
Gideons degree of capacity utilisation constituted 100% to get the waverider up in the air at all, the demage was immense.  
The team fought their way back to the ship but it was almost hopeless. It wasn’t vendals whole army, about 200, 300 of them? But without Gideon they were easily surprised and soon outnumbered.

Sara wasn’t afraid. She felt not much since her resurrection and fear wasn’t part of her repertoire. Until now. She had no trouble to cope with the teams of two or three soldiers at a time, she didn’t even pay attention to them, her eyes were always with her team... and more than she was willing to admit – with him.

It happened, when she sah him drowning under a mass of four or five opponents at once. Something clicked in the back of her had and she snapped. Bloodlust was kicking in.

Len was fighting through the horde of Vandals marionettes. Mostly defaultly trained soldiers, but still puppets. Idiots. Their pure mass was the problem, not their abilities. When a throng of five got him off his feet for a moment, he worked up a sweat. But the moment he stood up again he saw something really frightening and it was not Vendal...

It was Sara.

Somewhere behind he heard Rip and Mick calling him not to stand still but he couldn’t get his eyes off of her.  
No soldier didn’t even bother to attack him now, the team was suddenly able so make it to the waverider. Kendra was slighliy hurt, Mick and Rip more than slightly, but it was practically done.

Because Sara was unstoppable, he watched her fighting like never before. Her reaction fast, she was rutheless, that look in her eyes... The word in his mind was „down-and-dirty“...  
But this was the true bloodlust. No comparison to the little outbursts he wittnessed so far.  
Thanks to her incredible selfcontrolling skills, he guessed. He’d never again make fun of her doing yoga...  
There were barely ten men left standing and Sara didn’t stop, the loud noise of a neck cracking pulled Snart back into reality where he was still standing put starring at her bloody hands. What he saw was a massacre. It was likely, not all of that bodies on the ground were dead but the impression was the same anyway.  
And they needed to leave.  
Len took a step into her direction, finally able to move again, then ran up to her, seized her, the look in her eyes was the wild of an animal. She tugged her hand back, he bellowed her name, everything was happening too fast but they had to get out of here...

She paused for a second, seemed to realize her sorroundings but the effect was gone as fast as it happened.  
Then Mick was behind her and Jax with him, they hauled Sara somehow to the med bay. Len didn’t even notice his way in, he helped closing the ramp and getting the waverider started. No timejump though, Gideon still wasn’t ready, but they got out. 

His thought were immediately back with Sara. He rushed over to the med bay in no time just to see Jax almost strangled and the rest of the team helpless and partly injured -either by the soldiers or Sara – trying to stop her.  
Len grabbed her shoulders and she let go of Jax just to strike out against him. He saw them again, her wild eyes, clutched her wrists and pushed her against the wall, her bloody hands trapped in his adamant grip to the right and left of her shoulders.  
She moaned, had to breath out deeply, and for a second he felt guilty hurting her. But he remembered how much more she has suffered before all this shit. She was though. Sara wound her wrists but for the moment he had her.  
She was breathing heavily and fast and he found his glance sliding down to her lips, before he was able to focus again.

„Out!“ he snapped at the others. He had control, no need for them to line up for a drubbing.  
Stein, Ray, Kendra and Mick headed out closing the door behind them but still watching through the oneway-glas window how Sara tried again to escape Lens grip. She didn’t seem to fight him with her whole strenth though.  
But she did fight. And when her left hand greasy from blood slipped out of his, he felt the hot stabbing pain of her knife he didn’t notice she even had, leaving a long cut across his chest.

Mick intended to head back into the room but he was delayed by the others, Kendra pressed her hand to her mouth a little frightened, they knew they couldn’t do anything.

Len was able to seize her again, banging her hand against the wall and making her drop the knife.  
„Shit!“ he inhaled sharply, then had a look down and saw the blood seeping through his grey sweater. It wasn’t a deep cut but it hurt like hell.  
The crook looked into her eyes, searching for her, whispering „Sara. Don’t.“  
And her eyes observed him intent, he wasn’t able to tell whether it was confusion or evaluation but her struggle wore off.  
That woman was incredible. Len saw a blonde angel more deadly than he ever dared to imagine. He didn’t just underestimated her, he had underestimated the demage this world could do to a young girl and how strong she must have been to survive her personal hell. Or be resurrected from it at least...

„You saved us.“ He whispered, so the team wouldn’t notice his moment of weakness. And he knew his message got though to her. When her eyes lost their fiercness, and the pressure to his hands, that still clasped her wrists viselike, died off, he took a deep breathe.

Saras view was blurry and she felt drugged and groggy. In her head pictures spun around. Pictures of dead soldiers and blood. She couldn’t remember how she got here to the med bay. Next thing she realized was the pressure of his strong hands to her wrists... pressure became pain and she winced once but didn’t move. She felt the cold wall in her spine, then saw his piercing blue eyes. Only now she was able to relax her body. And at that very moment it began to dawn on her what must have happened.... The bloodlust. Her heart still raced and his eyes, they wasn’t letting her go. There was this crawling in her skin, the arousel from the life-or-death struggle out in the field and the glare of his eyes...  
Sara knew, when she allowed herself to think, her actions would flood her mind. She refused to think, refused to remember...  
The next moment she pressed her lips on his. Surprised he let her go and she was free to pull him closer, kissing him hungry and passionately...

Somewhere far away they heared Mick’s „What the fuck?“, but Kendra shoved the boys out of the wing.

Len kissed her back instantly, it wasn’t soft nor tender, it was hard and demanding and almost ruthless like the fight they had a narrow escape of just minutes ago.  
He exhaled the breath he didn’t knew he was holding, noticing his fast beating heart when that strain left him and another kind of pressure took over his mind.  
He tangled his hand in her blond hair to get her even closer, needed her closer every second. He felt her ripping his parker off and helped her getting rid of it before he wound his arms around her waist. Her hands wandered up to his neck, leaving red traces of blood. He smelled the salty metallic scent but didn’t care at all.  
He needed to be near her, get rid of his lost of control he felt out in the field, trading this tailspin for another he could handle. He knew she had to let off steam and to find a way connecting to the world again without completely going nuts. Why didn’t he realize it earlier? In this very moment it was quite clear to him like he felt physical whatever she felt.  
She tightened her grip and jumped him, literally, put her legs around his waist while his hands wandered to her thighs, steadying her and walk over to the bed.  
He was no romantic, but this wasn’t a one-night-stand either, it was all about controll... or fear, or denial of what happened... or all of it. He kissed her roughly, breathing heavily... then more passionately, his lips wandering down her neck inhaling her scent. A mixture of flowers, her deodorant, sweat, metal... blood. And he felt nothing but desire when she ached her body against him. His mind switched off... 

Sara tugged at his belt, her fingers shook but working quickly, making him shiver until he slid down her body, making her inhale sharply and moan the first time. He nibbled on her belly button while he opened her white letherpants and sat up to pull it off of her legs. Len made it fast, it needed to be quick, she reached for him, pulling him back into a kiss because she couldn’t bear the loss of connection even this few seconds. Her lips were swollen and hot and she moaned and breathed heavily then kissed him again, more urgent when his erection pressed against her... pantie. Damn it, the pantie... Sara laid her legs around him and he just ripped the wet fabric aside and slid into her...

She gasped for air, her hands tightening the grip in the fabric of his sweater with every thrust of him and why for fucks sake, the idea of his blood ruining her white lether struck his head? He broke the kiss, needed to see her, his nose still touching hers lightly. Her shiny wet lips moaning, and with her closed eyes the blonde assassin in white lether seemed to be someone different right now, almost innocent at least for this moment.  
Her climax came fast and unexcpected, he watched her loosing control and relax in almost the same moment and needed barely seconds more for himself. Len rested his forehead against hers while they both gasped for air.  
When Saras breath calmed, Len felt her starting to shiver.  
She pressed her bloodstained hands to her face and he knew fun was over, now she had to work through what happened. He broke the contact, buttoned his pants and covered her with the blanket but she reached for him and burried her face in his sweater... He pulled her against his chest and tried to shield her from the world. It couldn’t be helped, her demons attacked from the inside.

„I killed them, Len“ he never saw her like this before. She appeared to be so broken...  
„Oh my god, the wound... that’s on me, right? Len?“  
The blood on his chest was about to dry but had left traces on her cheeks. He didn’t answer, his head needed time to process, too. And this wasn’t his favorite fantasie of getting „down and dirty“ with his assassin, by the way.

She was damn hot, they were cut from the same cloth. The crook and the assassin. Yeah almost the same cloth. And he prefered uncomplicated. This, this was far from uncomplicated and the worst thing about it... he couldn’t stop watching her, touching her, he couldn’t let her go.

And she was still shaking. „How many?“  
„Drop it.“ the third time he wasn’t able to say something else to calm her.  
„How many, Len!?“ her voice was sharp like her knifes and only now he remebered the clangor when he dropped her letherpants to the ground, that he didn’t notice earlier. His brain did strange things around her.  
„I don’t know.“ he said calmly. „We don’t know, okay? We escaped!“ and more persuading „It was self-defense. Without you we weren’t in this place right now. Alive. We haven’t lost anyone. Thanks to you.“ It wasn’t his style at all to talk like that, but he needed her getting better, prevent her from going mental. Len couldn’t stand what it could do to her.

„Sorry...“  
„I said drop it. And don’t apology for the best sex in month, got it?“ and immediately he saw her eyes soften, tearing up, but her look was back. That look she often uses to tease him and he felt a chuckle in the corner of his mouth. It took a lot of effort to disable his smirk. Now he knew she was going to get better.  
What he didn’t expect was Sara kissing him again.

And this time, he felt what wasn’t important before... crawling in his skin when he touched her lips and her breathe tickeled his nose. It was new to him, to be honest. There wasn’t a kiss he ever enjoyed this way, not his scene after all. But this one he wanted to last forever, it was tender and sweet and he layed his hand to her cheek, removed a strand of blonde hair off her face before running it to the back of her head and his tongue asked for entrance to her lips. He heard her moaning and suddenly realized where this road was leading to...

„Sara...“  
„Shh“ she pulled him back into the kiss.

\---

Hours later.  
„Gideon, how long until the next timejump will be possible again?“  
„Presumably 16 hours, Captain Hunter.“  
„Very well. Remains to hope everyone will be feel up to survive it. How is Miss Lance’s status?“  
„Active, Sir.“  
„Be more precise, please.“  
„Sexually active, Sir.“

He left out a depreciate groan, Kendra however didn’t even try to hide her giggle.

„Gideon, please focus on health concerns regarding Miss Lance.“  
„Miss Lance is unharmed and in defiance of todays occurences she still has 50% of her energy reserves at her disposel. Her mental status is not longer to assess as critical, quite the contrary.“

Rip tried not to think about the context and issued his last order for now. 

„Please send Miss Lance and Mister Snart over to me after they had the chance for a proper rest.“  
„Of course, Captain Hunter.“

\---

Sara woke up in the dark. Gideon must have turned off the lighting when they had fallen asleep earlier. She felt a breeze tickling her cheek and needed a few seconds to remember what happened before her nap. 

Len happened. 

And the cause of the tickling was his breath. She was surprised finding him still next to her and startled when she turned to him only to find him watching her with his piercing eyes. As usual, her eyes were quickly accustomed to the darkness. Unusual was the welcomed feeling of waking from a good sleep. And not from a nightmare.  
She couldn’t help but smile...

„I expected you to be gone by the time I wake up.“  
„Yeah. I am that kind of guy.“ He answered genuine.  
Sara turned around, lying on her front, propping on her elbow and looking right into his eyes. She wasn’t shy about beeing naked around him.  
„You don’t have to babysit the monster. I’m not happy about what happend. Not my best day. These are the moments I am greatful for Gideon to lock me up at night.“ She glared right through him, then down at her hands. It was too dark to distinguish colours, but the dark stains on her skin were a reminder for her to shower, sure thing the blood was everywhere...

„It’s not that. Gideon does what?“  
Sara felt a chill and pulled the blanket up her back while Len spoke. What was that about? They never did feelings. That was not him nor her. Anyway, there was no place in space and time she’d rather be right now. Under the same blanket with the crook who actually got her better than everyone she could think of.  
„So I can’t ran amok and kill all of you silently in your sleep. What do you mean ‚It’s not that’“?  
It just slipped his mouth, but Saras comment kept him thinking even more.  
„I didn’t... your not more of a monster than I am.“ And he knew it was a lie. But he wanted to believe it. „I saw you out there. It was never that bad, was it? It was because we were in danger. So why Gideon plays jailer?“  
He shifted a strand of hair behind her ear, when she looked back to him, ran his hand slowly down her back, touching one or the other scar, resting it finally on her lower back. When Len noticed her shiver he chuckled.

Sara felt a lump in her throat. Tonight had been a good night. It was still a good night to be precise. It wasn’t likely to have something like that again any time soon. So she wanted to drop the topic, unconfortable was for the mornings. She was looking at him, saw him chuckle and felt something else taking over her mind. Memories of previous hours flashed through her mind and only now she became aware of her misery.  
Instead of running from it, she leaned into Len and kissed his chuckle out of his face.

„You didn’t.. what?“ she whispered.  
„I couldn’t get my eyes off of your sleeping face, assassine. Yeah and of course I tried to avoid Rip by all means.“ he grinned.  
„Talking about it, we should leave. What time is it Gideon?“

Gideons soft robotic voice reacted immediately.

„It is 4:39am, Miss Lance.“  
„Phew... is someone else awake besides us?“  
„Captain Hunter is studying his records in his private room, Miss Lance. He asked me to relay the request to meet him after your rest.“

Len chuckled quietly „Daddy is going to give us quite the talking...“  
Sara sceptically raised an eyebrow, but Gideon aswered:  
„I’m afraid Mr. Snart has a point.“  
„So? What’s his problem?“ Sara got up and put on an oversized pullover from the reserve cabinet in the med bay, nothing but her panties under it.  
„According to his evaluation, there is a chance of endanger the mission, if this specific team inside the team forms. Your affection could make you prioritise to the disadvantage of the mission.“  
„Wow, what are we now talking about?“  
But Sara interrupted Len with a small smile. „Team?“ she turned to Len  
„Before we head for my room I really feel like having a hot cocoa. But without the awkward conversation...“  
„If Gideon won’t betray us to the enemy... And I don’t do cocoa.“ He said, but his mind was processing the fact she was expecting him to come with her... into her room.

„Do you mind keeping that private, Gideon?“  
„I’m afraid I have to inform Captain Hunter about your active status.“  
„Gideon, what do you think?“  
„I am sorry, please specify your request.“  
„That evaluation of Rip. What are your own calculations? Are we a threat?“ Saras voice was challenging, almost defiant.  
„I am not allowed to value my calculation better than Captain Hunters orders. This is a security procedure as per safety protocol TX-2049 authorised by Captain Barry Allen.“  
„C’mon just a tendency!“  
„As you please, Miss Lance. According to my calculations, your participation in this mission raised the probabillity of success from 23.6% up to 67.2%.“ Sara let out a surprised whistle.

„Your mental constitution is an incalculable risk, though. Entirely in controll of your abilities and without any incidents as we witnessed yesterday, the probabillity of success raised up to 78%. Apart from Miss Saunders no member of the team has an comparable major role in this mission. Since your arrival at the waverider I register an increasement of emotional stability and willingness to act within the meaning of the mission, which is proportional to your personal time spent with Mister Snart and your rising affection.  
(Sara blushed at this comment)  
Your experience and ability to make tough decisions is influenced positively.  
In case of emergency, I calculated a probabillity of 98,9% Miss Lance will decide in favor of the mission and the team, and rescue Mister Snart afterwards.“

„Thank you very much“ Len whispered, but he wasn’t displeased. Secretly he was quite impessed by his white assassin. But Gideon wasn’t done.

„When it comes to Mister Snart, I calculated a probabillity of 94,7% he will decide to rescue you, Miss Lance. With a chance of 50% of helping Mister Rory afterwards. This is considered as a positive developement, since the results at his first day at the waverider amounted about 33% to help Mister Rory and no one else.“ Sara laughed out loud while Len nodded in approval.

„Furthermore it is due, Miss Lance will be able to accomplishe the mission or save the team and Mister Snart no matter what’s her order of priority.“  
„Yes, thanks Gideon!“ Sara was stil laughing. „So it won’t be that bad to have a cup of hot cocoa together, without having Rip breathing down our necks, don’t you think?

The AI didn’t answer to that for a few seconds, like she was running Saras words through her calculation engine time and time again.  
„Gideon?“ Sara raised an eyebrow.

„Safety protocol TX-2049 allows me to remark a legitimate demur to the Captain. It might be possible, my calculations will take time until the morning. It is very likely my degree of capacity utilisation will cause an inability to report an hot cocoa to the Captain.“ Gideon explained, and Sara believed to notice some support in the AI’s steady voice.

„Thanks!“ and opening the door she whispered to Len „You do know what that means, right?“ 

Len just looked baffled and waited for her to go on. The assassine looked amused:  
„Gideon ships us!“


End file.
